Desires post-Andorhal
by Kallo-on
Summary: My brother and I collaborated over Steam chat to write this beautiful Thassarian/Koltira fic after being inspired by the copious amount of fanart involving this pairing. not to be taken seriously, of course! Andorhal seems to be a pretty common setting in these fics so that's what we chose.


Koltira was sitting close to the fire one night. He and Thassarian had trekked through Andorhal, and a little ways off, to be alone together and have a chat about the outcome of their battle. He had noticed that Thassarian was sitting close to him, too close, but didn't make much note of it until soft eyelashes touched his cheeks.

'I have wanted to do that,' Thassarian whispered, 'for quite some time.'

"I..." He was unable to finish.

"It's ok, Koltira. Just let Sugar Daddy do his work," Thassarian whispered.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet," He replied, but his eyes told a completely different story. Thassarian leaned into Koltira's shoulder and smelled him. Koltira was confused, but intrigued...

"What are you doing, Tha- ah!" Thassarian was groping his hot ass. Suddenly he felt pressure in his crotch... he was enjoying it. Koltira blushed like a schoolgirl and hid his face in Thassarian's shoulder. Thassarian's other hand trailed up his back and delicately rubbed the tip of Koltira's left ear. How could Thassarian have known that Blood Elf ears were an erogenous zone? Koltira thought back to Thassarian's fling with the blood elf woman... she must have given it away.

Koltira stifled a moan and tightly shut his eyes. Thassarian's warm hand was insistent. Thassarian's other hand had slid up onto his lower back, and was now pressing soothingly. His muscles began to relax. He slowly began to yield to Thassarian's touch. The gesture left Koltira wanting more. He needed to be sure that Thassarian had the same intent he believed the human did.

Thassarian finally accepted the elf's embrace.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but no longer cared. He always preferred to live in the moment. Thassarian leaned closer to Koltira, and pressed his lips firmly against the elf's. Koltira's super glowy eyes widened.

Thasarian pulled Koltira closer, taking him into the folds of his cloak… but not for long. Thassarian threw the cloak from his shoulders, revealing his bare chest. Koltira gasped softly at how hairy his chest was and stroked it. Thassarian, while more muscular than the blood elf, had the same delicate build and natural grace. They were a perfect match. Koltira was so distracted by the jungle on Thassarian's chest that he didn't notice the human's hand was snaking down the front of his pants...

Suddenly, Sylvanas the Banshee Queen burst in. He was caught red-handed!

"You're going to watch this, you witch!" Cried Thassarian. He left his hand where it was and began clutching Koltira's bosom.

Sylvanas staggered backwards. She'd had her suspicions, but seeing the two men blatantly indulging in ach other made her feel queasy. Yet she was unable to look away as the two gazed into each other's eyes and shared a single kiss. Sylvanas teared up as she noticed that Thassarian's hand was moving in a rapid rhythm in Koltira's pantaloons.

Sylvanas then turned away and gracefully vomited as Thassarian growled intp Koltira's collarbone. Koltira gasped with pleasure. But he was going too fast!

"Slow down!"

Thassarian obliged, and his fingernails dug into Koltira's torso. Koltira blushed a deep crimson as Thassarian slowed his hand, but also continued fondling his long, sensitive ear.

"Tell me," Thassarian panted, "How many times have you done this to yourself?"

"Thousands..." He panted.

"And every time, I wish it had been you doing it for me."

It was too much for Sylvanus. Recoiling in shock, she left the room, able only to leave the two to their game. Thassarian groaned and pressed his sweaty meatrod against Koltira's midsection. The words affected him more than he would admit.

"Now grope my ass!" Koltira demanded. And he did.

"Prepare your anus," Thassarian warned. "I've been known to get a little... excited." The two lay down on the bed together. Thassarian laid over Koltira, rethought, shook his head, rethought again...

"Just make up your mind before I blow my arcane magic all over the place," Koltira yammered.

That made the decision easier. Thassarian tore off Koltira's pants. He wasn't wearing anythimg underneath.

"Commando, my friend?" Koltira turned his golden head away in embarrassment.

"Face me!" He shouted. Koltira hung his head like a dog and turned back.

"Good boy. Now..."

Thassarian's head slowly descended from Koltira's face to his chest, down his abdomen and finally to his enormous, throbbing gross blood elf dick.

"Don't be afraid" Whispered Thasarian. "At the sight of Thassarian's lips so close to his meatsword, Koltira shuddered virginally.

"We have all night..."

Thassarian went to town, taking every inch of Koltira's Mana Wyrm. This time, Koltira wasn't afraid to finish.

Outside, Sylvanus shed a single tear as she heard a monstrous moan from the bedroom. Back inside the room, Koltira was readying himself to be impaled on Thassarian's massive cock. Koltira shuddered heavily as Thassarian's "blade" slid deep into him.

And it was a massive cock. Koltira would have sworn it was magically enhanced, but he couldn't quite trust his anus as well as his eyes. Koltira's frame fell heavily across the bed as his joints buckled under the feeling of being so full. And then so empty- and then so full again- He had no idea how long a blood elf could last. He hoped it was forever. The pleasure was building and building- Koltira felt like he was almost ready to come again. Thassarian continued pounding as he wrapped his fingers around Koltira's wand.

Just then, Thassarian cried out- not in orgasm, but in need. "Stop! Stop." He said.

"I need more energy, my buff faded."

"Hurry! I don't know how much longer i can last."

Fortunately, Thassarian had hotkeys.

Thassarian continued gyrating wildly until he bucked up one final last time and spewed his [Slimy Ichor] into Koltira. The elf finally came all over Thassarian's tabard. Thassarian sighed, "I'll never wash this tabard again..."

From there on, all prestige he gained in dungeons was in honor of his lover, Koltira.

The end... 3


End file.
